Fantasmas Sin Rostro
by Hermian Vampires's
Summary: [AU] Ryo, Yamato y Tai trabajan de monitores en un club deportivo, pero eso no es todo, también trabajan para el FBI y ISIR. ¿Quién és en realidad Rika? ¿Conseguirán atrapar al asesino a sueldo? capi 2
1. Chapter 1

Venga, Akiyama! Acelera un poco más, que a este paso no llegamos ni mañana! - le decía un joven rubio a otro castaño.

Yamato tiene razón, Ryo, cada día tardas más... - le reconoció otro chico de cabello chocolate.

Pero esta vez no fué mi culpa! Al coche le costó arrancar... - se excusaba el supuesto culpable.

Ya... - contestó el otro castaño con falsa ironía.

Unos minutos después, todo fué silencio, y sólo se podia escuchar el ruido del motor del Jeep Hurricane de color gris metalizado de Ryo Akiyama. Al rato, mientras el chico rozaba ligeramente el freno y cambiaba de marcha, el joven Akiyama se dispuso de nuevo a hablar.

No me echeis las culpas, al fin y al cabo, si llegamos tarde es por culpa vuestra, no tengo ninguna obligación de llevaros a vosotros.

Pero no tenemos coche... - le contestó con parsimonia el rubio Yamato Ishida.

Pues coged el autobús...

No nos dejaria en la puerta, y tendriamos que andar un buen trozo...

Pues levantaos antes... - le respondió mirando por el retrovisor al chico.

A ver quién es el macho que se levanta antes para coger el autobús para después andar, y encima para ir al trabajo...

Es verdad... y yo aquí, siendo la víctima de vuestros sermones para no llegar tarde... si no os pasara a recoger, iría bien de tiempo, pero cómo tardais más...

No, lo que pasa, es que tu siempre llegas antes...

No me vengas, con esas, Tai, que ha habido hasta días en los que os he tenido que despertar yo! - le respondió con sorna Ryo a su amigo Taichi Yagami, que sonrió al recordar las veces que solía pasar eso, que eran bastante seguidas.

Además, a ti no te importa llevarnos, no vivimos lejos de tu piso...

Tienes razón, Yamato, hay veces que os dignais a venir andando hasta mi piso por si me he olvidado algún documento importante! - respondió Ryo, haciendose el sorprendido.

No nos lo recuerdes... aquella vez tenías que llevar esos papeles, eran imprescindibles para el trabajo! - contestó Tai, mientras veía por la ventana cómo habia cambiado el paisaje de ciudad a uno de montaña – no falta mucho...

Pues menos mal que se los llevó él, si nos los llegamos a llevar nosotros, ahora estamos en una hamburgueseria fregando lo que se le cae a la gente y friendo patatas... - le recordó el rubio al moreno sentado a su lado, ya que estaban en la parte trasera del jeep, algo estrechos, mientras que su amigo estaba conduciendo delante sonriendo ante el comentario.

Unos minutos más en silencio, en los que el conductor se dedicó a mirar por el retrovisor con interés, mientras que sus compañeros estaban mirando la hora y comentando algo.

Faltan menos de diez minutos para que sea la hora... ¿Ryo? ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó Tai al chico moreno de apellido Akiyama. El chico había estado en silencio bastante rato, y sus miradas constantes al retrovisor hicieron que los chicos miraran por una de las pequeñas ventanas de los lados. En teoría, el jeep era descubierto, pero el dueño, es decir, Ryo, había ordenado al concesionario que no lo descubriera.

Tai, al sacar la cabeza y mirar para atrás, oyó el ruido de un segundo coche a alta velocidad detrás suyo, pero no lo vió. Volvió a meter la cabeza dentro del coche.

Parece que el coche va al mismo sitio que nosotros, esta carretera sólo va hacia allí, y lleva un buen rato siguiéndonos... lo que no me gusta es que corre bastante y por esta carretera... le conviene ser asfaltada, además, és de montaña, además, ya a intentado adelantarnos hace un rato... - explicó Ryo a sus amigos.

¿Ah si? Pues no me enterado... - dijo Tai algo confuso.

Demasiado pronto para que sea un cliente... - susurró el rubio.

Los chicos empezaron entonces a oír el ruido de un segundo motor más cerca de ellos en ése momento. Ryo miró nuevamente por el retrovisor.

¿Pero que hace? - preguntó en voz alta el chico – Pero que hace! - dijo de nuevo mientras con un giro algo brusco de volante se apartó de la carretera, haciendo que por el abrupto cambio de tierra el coche diera con un bache. Rápidamente los chicos miraron por las ventanas, observando el trasero de un Toyota 4x4 último modelo bastante bestia de color negro.

¿Pero que... ?- dijo Tai sorprendido.

Esto no se queda así... - dijo Ryo entre dientes mientras volvia a la carretera, siguiendo al Toyota, ya que iba al mismo sitio.

Pero el Toyota ya no estaba, por lo que, murmurando maldiciones contra el conductor, se dignó a apretar el acelerador y a volver a la carretera, iendo más rápido que antes. Unos minutos en silencio, en los cuales, tras cuatro minutos en total, pasaron por unas rejas y unos pilares de piedra, en los cuales se podía leer el nombre de _Club Sportains._

Siguieron un camino de tierra de unos cien metros hasta que se pararon en una gran casa rústica, que aprovechaba las brechas de un precipicio que servia de pared trasera. Era el _Club Sportains_, un club de todo tipo de deportes de montaña e incluso playa. No era una montaña excesivamente alta, y no estaba a más de una hora de la cuidad, y a dos y media de la playa, dónde tenían una pequeña cabaña encargada de los deportes de mar, como el surf, la vela, y otros. En la montaña se hacían deportes como escalada, piragüismo, rafting, caza, tiro, paseos en quads e incluso paracaidismo, aparte de otros. También hacian campamentos para los pequeños, pero éstos estaban ubicados en una zona algo alejada de éstos deportes.

Ryo condujo el coche hacia uno de los laterales de la casa, dónde aparcaban los empleados, y allí descubrió al Toyota negro.

No sabía que alguien de aquí tuviera ese coche... - susurró Yamato.

Nadie tiene ése coche... - remarcó Ryo, bastante enfadado. Él conocía a la perfeción los coches de cada uno de los empleados del lugar, y ninguno tenía alguno que se le pareciera lo mínimo. El chico paró el motor, y sacó la llave del contacto, se desabrochó el cinturón y bajó del coche, dando un portazo, demostrando lo enojado que estaba, mientras sus amigos saltaban del coche cómo podian para que no los encerrasen dentro.

Ryo Akiyama, un joven atractivo de 23 años se disponía a ir en dirección a ése coche, para observarlo mejor, con una mirada de disgusto, pero con admiración. Ryo, era un joven muy apuesto, de cabello castaño brillante, piel morena y ojos azules, que habían cautivado a más de una mujer a primera vista, además de su sonrisa, que parecía sacada de un anuncio de pasta dental. Era un chico alto, inteligente y un casanova sin quererlo (N/A: Sin quererlo evitar, diría yo...). Era alto, atlético, musculoso... como decirlo, tenía un cuerpo de infarto, que en ese momento llevaba unos pantalones de camuflaje, con una camiseta sin mangas verde, acompañado de un chaleco verde en otro tono.

Faltan dos minutos para que sea la hora oficial de entrada al trabajo... - mencionó Yamato Ishida, de la misma edad de Ryo, rubio de ojos azules y otro adonis. Su carácter tranquilo y frío en ocasiones, atraía a las mujeres cómo la miel a las abejas. Su cuerpo estaba envuelto en un envoltorio compuesto por unos pantalones verde claro y una camiseta de manga corta blanca.

No me estarás diciendo que hemos madrugado para nada... - dijo con algo de miedo Taichi Yagami, otro chico de 23 años, de pelo color chocolate como sus ojos, con pase especial para el gimnasio y un adicto a las fiestas empedernido. Tai tenía un carácter divertido y era muy impulsivo. Su ropa se componía de pantalón naranja y de una camiseta de manga corta blanca con un simbolo en su pecho.

Si a madrugar le llamas ...

Ya estais aquí! - le interrumpió una voz femenina a Yamato. Tai y Yamato se voltearon en dirección a la casa saludando a una chica algo más joven que ellos, de anteojos y cabello largo y liso lila. Todo el mundo que trabajaba en ese club tenía dos normas de obligado cumplimiento en lo que respecta a la ropa. No había uniforme estrictamente dicho, sólo tenían que ir con algo muy cómodo que les permitiera moverse con facilidad, es decir, un pantalón, y llevar una muñequera con el escudo de el club. Por lo que la chica llevaba unos cómodos piratas largos grises y una camiseta de manga corta con la bandera brasileña. Uno de sus hermanos en un viaje al país se la trajo, y a la chica le gustaba, por lo que solía usarla mucho.

Hola, Yolei... - dijo sin muchas ganas Tai.

¿Que pasa? - preguntó la chica al ver a Ryo mirando con mala cara el Toyota.

Pues que cuando veníamos, ése Toyota nos a querido adelantar en un tramo dónde era difícil, y Ryo ha tenído que sacarnos de la carretera para que pudiera ir delante... - explicó Yamato.

En resumen, Ryo iba muy lento, el coche ése iba normal, Ryo se ha impacientado y le ha dejado pasar diciendo que iba demasiado rápido... - dijo Tai.

Eso no es cierto, Yagami – oyó decir Tai a Ryo, que ahora lo miraba con los brazos cruzados.

Yolie, sabiendo que venía una de esas típicas discusiones de mañana, para empezar el día, cambió repentinamente de tema.

Chicos, ha venido una nueva... - empezó, pero la ya discusión de los dos castaños no la dejaban hablar, y Yamato estaba bastante interesado en la discusión, así terminaba de despertarse. En cambio, para que la tomasen en serio, Yolei tuvo que valerse de su inteligencia y pensar en la manera de atraer la atención de los chicos. Pero eso era sencillo, no tuvo que pensarlo mucho.

Por si os interesa, chicos, ha venido una chica nueva a trabajar, por lo que agradecería que dierais un poco de buena impresión... - terminó siendo escuchada entre un silencio de cementerio. Al escuchar la palabra _chica nueva_, los chicos habían callado enseguida. Ahora los colores azul, chocolate y azul de nuevo estaban posados en ella.

¿Chica nueva? - preguntó con interés Yamato.

Eso he dicho... - murmuró la chica algo nerviosa.

¿Y de que va a trabajar? - se interesó Ryo. Los tres chicos eran monitores de actividades de montaña, enseñaban a escalar, a hacer rafting, paseos en quad... y esas cosas. Además, a los chicos Akiyama y Ishida se los conocia como los _playboys del Sportains_, habían salido prácticamente con todas las chicas de aquel lugar, llegando a salir con alguna clienta. Pero eran cosas poco duraderas, de mera diversión, mientras Tai, también en plan diversión, conocía y salía con chicas que le presentaban en fiestas, algunas de las quales, eran del trabajo. Y esa _chica nueva_, les intrigaba.

Hoy de momento no hará nada, uno de vostros se librará de hacer de monitor y le enseñará todas las instalaciones y le explicará cómo va la cosa con más profundidad. Yo se lo acabo de explicar sin detalles, os lo tendreis que currar...

Yo me ofrezco voluntario para enseñarle el club! - dijieron Yamato y Tai al unísono. Unos instantes después, los tres se giraron para mirar a Ryo que no habia dicho nada. Eso era una anomalía muy grave.

¿Ryo? ¿No quieres enseñar el parque a la _chica nueva _? - preguntó Yolei intentando tentar al chico. Pero éste sólo la miró con expresión enojada y le preguntó:

Éste coche, ¿és de ella? - preguntó enfadado.

"_Pues si que se ha enfadado..._" - pensó Tai.

¿De quién? - preguntó la chica de morados cabellos y de anteojos.

¿Ocurre algo con mi coche? - preguntó una voz suave y seria detrás de ellos. Todos se giraron, encontrando a una bella joven que salía del porche de la casa. La chica estaba prácticamente tapada por las múltiples sombras de árboles y demás, por lo que sólo se podía apreciar su silueta, cosa que al parecer, encantó a los chicos. Pero Ryo no parecia interesado en eso, y con aire arrogante y enfurismado, le habló sin vergüenza alguna.

Entonces, éste Toyota negro es tuyo... - le dijo en un susurro.

Más te vale que empieces con buen pié... - le susurró Yolei mientras la chica ya había salido de entre las sombras y ahora estaba a pleno sol, irguiéndose delante del moreno con una mirada fiera.

Gracias por el consejo... - susurró la nueva joven, con una sonrisa algo cínica.

Ésta, era una chica de unos 19 años, no tan alta cómo el chico de delante suyo, e irremediablemente bella. Su piel era pálida, pero no en exceso, su cabello era largo hasta media espalda o un poco más, pelirrojo brillante, con algunos destellos rubios y sus ojos eran de un violáceo impresionante. Su cuerpo, lleno de curvas muy sugerentes, era esbelto y ágil, poderoso y silencioso. Unos pantalones piratas verde oscuro adornaban des de sus caderas hasta un poco por debajo de sus rodillas, mientras que por la parte de arriba una camiseta de manga corta clara y una cinta negra adornaban su torso y cuello.

Esto... creo que mejor os presento... - dijoYolei como pudo – chicos, os presento a Rika Makino, a partir de mañana trabajará con nosotros...hoy está de visita. Rika – dijo dirijiéndose hacia la chica ahora, que seguía intercambiando miradas de arrogancia y superioridad con el moreno – te presento a Yamato Ishida, a Taichi Yamagi, aunque lo llamamos Tai, y a... em... - empezó la chica, pero Ryo la cortó.

Ryo Akiyama... - dijo él mismo.

Són tres de nuestros mejores monitores, uno de ellos te enseñará las instalaciones a día de hoy, y si tienes alguna duda, te la resolverá. Para todo lo demás, aquí me tienes... - acabó de decir – Bueno, me voy iendo, dentro de tres cuartos de hora empezarán a llegar los clientes... ya decidireis vosotros quien la lleva! Hasta luego!

Y dicho y hecho, la chica se fué tras decir eso. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, mientras Ryo y la ahora de nombre Rika se quedaban mirando un a otro con cara de pocos amigos.

¿No te gusta mi coche? Por que sí, es mi coche, y te pediría que no lo miraras tanto para que no se desgastara ni se ensuciara, pero sé que es inevitable que poses tu vista en él.

Yamato y Tai miraron a Ryo con algo de temor, pero se sorpendieron al no oír ninguna contestación por parte de él, ni siquiera una mirada asesina en sus ojos. Su rostro de enojo y furia habia desaparecido, para ahora mostrarse inexpresivo.

¿Que ocurre? ¿No sabes hablar? - preguntó la chica con sorna. Yamato quería detener la futura discusión de su amigo con la chica nueva, que al parecer, tenía muchos humos y un genio bastante explosivo. Todo un reto, no parecía de ésas flojas y presumidas.

Tai le dió un codazo al rubio en las costillas para evitar que dijiese nada. Después, con su mirada chocolate, le dijo que mirara a los ojos del joven Akiyama. Los ojos azules del moreno, a pesar de que el resto del rostro estaba inexpresivo, demostraban que se lo estaba pasando bastante bien, y mientras la chica resoplaba de impaciencia, una sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de los labios de los tres chicos a la vez.

Veo que estoy rodeada de idiotas... - murmuró para sí la chica Makino.

Pues si vas a trabajar aquí, tendrás que acostumbrarte a estar rodeada de éstos y más idiotas... - habló por primera vez el moreno de ojos azules.

Puedo habituarme a ello, y si no, simular un accidente por estas montañas será muy fácil – contestó la chica.

Pero cuidado con los animales, te podrían devorar mientras intentas ocultar el cadáver... - susurró Ryo, mostrando una gran sonrisa blanca.

Rika no podía creerlo. ¿Quién se creía ése idiota? Y encima sonriendo con esa blanca sonrisa! La joven le lanzó una mirada funesta, que al parecer al chico le gustó, ya que le respondió guiñándole un ojo.

Tú eres el idiota del Jeep Hurricane que iba delante mio, ¿no? - acabó preguntando la pelirroja, desviando su mirada hacia el coche de Akiyama.

Pues si... y ahora que lo recuerdo, estaba bastante cabreado hace unos minutos por tu irresponsable conducción – acabó Ryo, mirando a la chica de hito a hito. Cabía decir que ésa pelirroja tenía carácter, y eso le gustaba - ¿Cuanto hace que tienes el carné?

Para tu información, listo de pasta dental, no era conducción irresponsable... - empezó la chica con tranquilidad.

Era conducción temeraria... - le susurró el chico de ojos marrones al rubio, que se rió por lo bajo. Pero no contó con que la chica tuviera tan buen oído.

Y tu, ¿No eres Yagami? Tampoco te me pases de listo, que vuestro amigo no sepa lo que es la velocidad no quiere decir que todos los que rocemos ligeramente el pedal del acelerador ya seamos unos conductores temerarios.

El problema, pelirroja, es que por esta carretera es muy peligroso, están muy mal asfaltadas y son muy estrechas. No es lugar para ir rápido ni para adelantar. - le dijo Yamato con voz suave y tranquila.

La chica esbozó entonces una sonrisa pícara, mientras posaba de nuevo sus ojos en Akiyama que la miraba con ésa sonrisa que la irritaba tan facilmente.

Creí que a los de aquí les gustaba el riesgo...

Una cosa es el riesgo, y otra muy diferente... - empezó Tai.

Ya basta, Tai – dijo la voz pausada de Ryo – no importa – el chico consultó su reloj – falta media hora para que empiecen a llegar los clientes. Será mejor que entremos dentro para que recojamos la lista de alistados y nos preparemos para la actividad que nos toque primero.

Los tres chicos asintieron.

Y tu, pelirroja, te vienes conmigo... - mencionó Ryo de improviso, mientras la cogía de los hombros y la conducía hacia dentro de la casa.

Eso tendríamos que discutirlo, Ryo... además, creo que me merezco un día de descanso... - empezó Tai.

El que se lo merece soy yo.. - contratacó Yamato.

Nada que discutir, por que no pienso permitir que unos vagos cómo vosotros perdais algún rato de trabajo, y yo tampoco lo voy a perder... - comentó el chico mientras le pedía a Yolie que les dió las listas y sonrió a la pelirroja, mientras ella le devolvió una mirada fría.

¿Y eso, Ryo? - preguntó la chica de anteojos.

Hoy tengo bastantes actividades variadas por la mañana, y por la tarde unas poca más aburridas, pero igualmente, que la pelirroja se venga conmigo, a ellos les tocan cosas más sencillas... se aburriría – dijo con sorna el moreno, mientras con una mirada y un gesto con la cabeza, salía de la casa con la chica de ojos lilas delante de él.

Nosotros estaríamos más por ella! - le dijo Yagami al moreno des de dentro.

No hay nada que hacer... - se dijo el rubio Ishida.

\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

Llevaban unos quince minutos en ese almacén. Mientras, Ryo sacaba y comprovaba las cosas que necesitaría para la primera clase que daría ése día. Escalada.

Mientras, su pelirroja acompañante, aguantaba las cosas que el chico le daba sin decir nada.

¿Sabes escalar? - le preguntó de improviso su moreno acompañante.

Tengo que saber un mínimo de cada deporte que se practica aquí – respondió la chica fríamente, mirado las cuerdas y demás que el chico le había dado a sujetar.

¿Y te defiendes bien escalando?

¿A que viene esa pregunta?

Sólo era para saber si escalas conmigo, o te quedas abajo, cuidando y tranquuilizando a la gente que no esté muy convencida.

Aunque me dieran a escoger entre ir al peor de los infiernos o escalar contigo, sin dudarlo un instante escogería lo primero, pero creo que tendré, esta vez que escoger lo segundo, por que más que tranquilizar a la gente, lo que haría sería todo lo contrario. No me queda otra – acabó la joven de violácea mirada.

Ryo la miró y una sonrisa apareció en la comisura de sus labios. Esa chica cada vez le gustaba más. Su frialdad, su carácter, no se mordia la lengua, y su confianza en si misma la hacían una chica interesante y difícil de encontrar entre todas las mujeres que conocía.

Muy bien...

Mientras volvían de nuevo a la casa para verificar algunas cosas y volvían a la recepción para ver allí a un grupo reducido de gente, el chico le fué explicando algunas cosas de todo aquello con una sonrisa, cosa que ella repelía con su mirada fría y furibunda.

Vaya – les dijo el joven de ojos azules al grupo que los miraban – parece que hoy han sido puntuales... - unas sonrisas aparecieron en los rostros del grupo, que eran tres mujeres de unos treinta años y de los cuatro hombres de la misma edad. Ryo pasó lista, comprovando que estaban todos allí y fregandose las manos les presentó a Rika al reducido grupo – Ésta bella pelirroja es nueva, y soy el encargadode explicarle cómo va todo por aquí, por lo que hoy se vendrá con nosotros, pero dudas, como sabeis, a mi. Bien, en marcha.

El grupo se puso en marcha, siguiendo a Ryo y a Rika, que iban encabezando la comitiva. Las tres mujeres se concentraron en Ryo, apartando un poco a la pelirroja, y los hombres se encanrgaron de que la nueva no estubiera sola. Cuando partieron, Ryo repartió los cascos de seguridad, aunque la pared que iban a escalar era una de las más seguras del territorio.

¿Quieres casco? - le preguntó a la pelirroja, mientras él apartaba el que debía ser el suyo – yo no uso, para mi resulta incómodo, pero los usamos con los clientes por norma general y para que se sientan más seguros. Estamos experimentados, por lo que no pasa nada si no lo llevamos nosotros, entonces, ¿Quieres?

No es necesario.. - contestó la chica fríamente mientras se dirigía hacia el grupo que charlaba y se ponían en marcha de nuevo.

¿Tu nombre, guapa? - le preguntó uno de los individuos a la chica mientras, tras unos diez minutos de camino por hierba y rocas, llegando a una pared de roca natural bastatante alta. Mientras, Ryo conversaba con las mujeres, que coqueteaban con él sin reparo y disimulo alguno, mientras él ajustaba las cuerdas y los mosquetones con seguro.

No creo que mi nombre le importe demasiado, no voy a estar con usted ningun día más... - le espetó Rika con mal humor.

Venga, nena, no te enfades... - intentó arreglarlo el sujeto, intentando coger a la chica de los hombros para un fingido abrazo.

Pero usted quién se ha creído que...! - empezó la chica, pero una mano en su hombro y una voz profunda la hizo enmudecer.

Creo que es hora de ponerse los arneses, las cuerdas y lo demás ya está supervisado – dijo el moreno, entregandole a los cuatro hombres que miraban a Rika con sonrisas en sus rostros un arnés a cada uno, además de entregarle otro a la chica.

No se cómo ponermelo... - dijo otro de los hombres, mirando a la pelirroja que se estaba acabando de poner el suyo. La chica lo miró con furia retenida, y apretando los nudillos dejándolos blancos y cogiendo aire para intentar tranquilizarse, avanzó hacia el hombre con intención de ayudarle.

Tu ayuda a las mujeres, yo ayudaré a los hombres. Pesan más y necesitan los arneses y las cuerdas más fuertes... - dijo Ryo interpondiendose entre el hombre y la chica. Rika enmudeció ante el gesto, pero reaccionó cuando el moreno le lanzó uno de sus guiños con una sonrisa, y con una mueca de disgusto, fué a hacer lo que le habian ordenado.

Mientras, los hombres miraban a Ryo hacer su faena con una mueca de fastidio, mientras que el joven sonreía para sus adentros. Unos minutos después, cuando los hombres estaban con sus arneses correspondientes, la voz de una mujer llamando a Ryo hizo a éste acudir hacia dónde se encontraban las cuatro féminas.

La chica ésta es nueva, ¿Verdad? Me lo ha apretado demasiado... podrias echarle un vistazo, ¿no? - le dijo coquetamente una de las mujeres, ésta algo más rellena que las demás, haciendo asentir a las demás.

Esto es el colmo... - murmuró Rika mirando con desprecio a las mujeres a quienes se les iluminaban los ojos cuando el joven moreno se acercaba para comprobarlo. Pero Akiyama no aflojó ninguno.

Están todos perfectos, y si ve que le aprieta demasiado...

Que se ponga a dieta... - susurró la pelirroja, siendo oída por la mujer que se habia quejado y Ryo, que tuvo que disimular su sonrisa como pudo.

...piense que es normal, ha de apretar para ser seguro.

¿Y las cuerdas? ¿No son muy finas? - contratacó la mujer cogiendo una de las cuerdas con sus enormes manos.

Puede que para usted si... - volvió a decir Rika en el mismo tono que la mujer, siendo escuchada ya por todo el grupo. Ryo, viendo con sorpresa a al muchacha, decidió parar la discusión, alegando que se les iba a hacer tarde, una ascensión en grupo solía ser lenta, y ésa no era una pared muy baja, que digamos.

Vamos, ven conmigo... - le dijo a Rika cogiéndola de la mano, cosa que soprendió a todos y ignoró la chica.

Pero ¿Y si tengo miedo en medio de la ascensión? ¿No sería mejor que la chica, al ser nueva, estuviera con nosotros para tranquilizarnos o algo? - preguntó esperanzado el mismo hombre que había intentado intimar con ella sutilmente al principio.

Se supone que usted es un caballero, debe enseñar a las demás damas a que no existe el peligro y darles ejemplo – Ryo señaló a las tres mujeres – ella ya sabe cómo va esto de la escalada, no se preocupe, si tienen algún problema, dígamelo.

Por lo menos dínos tu nombre, muchacha -preguntó un hombre que no habia hablado antes, parecía el más mayor del grupo y tenía pinta de ser de buena pasta.

¿No se lo ha dicho? - preguntó con sorpresa Akiyama – pues se lo digo yo, es nueva y al parecer es algo tímida...

Pero no se muerde la lengua... - dijo la mujer que habia discutido con Rika antes con altanería.

No me muerdo la lengua ante las verdades... - respondió ella, suspicaz.

"_Creo que va a ser un día largo..._" - pensó Ryo.

Rika Makino, ahí tienen su ansiada información, no lo gasten, por favor – respondió en un resoplido la chica, cansada de tanta tontería.

Algunos minutos después, el joven Akiyama, acompañado de la chica Makino que resultó ser una excelente escaladora, además de hábil, empezaron a escalar, mirando y preguntando cada tanto tiempo al grupo que tenían al cargo.

¿Són todos así de idiotas? - preguntó Rika un rato después, mientras ponía el pié en una pequeñísima cavidad de la roca. Iba algo detrás de Akiyama, aunque a su lado.

No todos, pero cuenta que eres la novedad...

Genial, gracias por hacerme sentir de nuevo cómo un objeto.

¿De nuevo? - respondió mecánicamente el chico, que en ése momento estaba concentrado en uno de los clavos clavados en la pared.

Cuando he llegado esta mañana, la chica ésa, Yolie, creo que se llama, me ha estado presentando a todo el mundo, hablando de mi cómo si me tratase de un objeto... - dijo la chica, dedicando una mirada de profundo odio hacia la mujer que en ése momento tenía problemas para avanzar – no la ayudes... - le dijo a Ryo, que se disponía a ayudarla.

He de hacerlo...

Que se las apañe... - dijo la joven con aire decidio. Ryo sólo pudo sonreír a eso y seguir con la escalada. Un rato después, Ryo inició otra conversación.

¿Y de que vas a trabajar? ¿En recepción? - le preguntó el atractivo moreno, ahora con su mirada azul posada sensualmente en ella. La chica no se molestó en mirarlo, estaba con lo suyo.

No, seré monitora de tiro...

¿Tiro? - preguntó esceptico el chico.

Si, tiro... - dijo Makino, ajustando uno de los mosquetones - ¿Que pasa? ¿No me ves con pintas de ir disparando a una diana o a un animal? - preguntó la chica mirandole con fierez.

No es eso...¿Y de qué vas a enseñar? - preguntó refiriéndose a las armas.

De todo lo que disponga éste club. He ganado muchos premios de tiradora, da igual arma, pueden ser de fuego, pistolas, rifles, metralletas... todo lo sé manejar, pueden ser ballestas o arcos, e incluso armas blancas... me da igual, de todo tipo...

Una mujer de armas tomar... - murmuró sonriendo el jove Aiyama.

Más de lo que te imaginas... - le respondió la joven.

Y dime, ¿Tienes novio? - le preguntó un rato después, cerca de la "cima".

Y dime, ¿A ti te importa eso? - contratacó la pelirroja.

Pues podría decirse que si... - contestó mirando a uno de los hombres más atrasados del grupo, que parecía no encontarr apoyo para sus pies.

"_Como se nota que las apariencias engañan... me caías fatal al principo, después eras pasable, pero ahora, tras esta pregunta, te has sentenciado tu sólo..._" - su mente reproducía las palabras de Akiyama, aparte de que el chico moreno no paraba de insitir en que contestara la pregunta, a lo que la pelirroja no pudo aguantar, y sacó a flor de piel el carácter que la hacía cómo persona.

No te importa! Deja de rayarme y cuídate las espaldas! Los hombres de abajo no parecen muy contentos contigo! - le dijo.

Eso és por que capto más tu atención que ellos... - canturreó Ryo con su humor.

Pues al cuerno con la atención!

¿Sabes? He salido con todas las chicas de éste club, incluidas algunas clientas...

¿Crees que eso me importa demasiado? - preguntó la chica, llegando casi al final de la pared de roca.

Tendria que importarte...

Eres un casanova y playboy empedernido, ¿lo sabias? - Rika estaba sacando su mal humor, y eso no era bueno.

Nunca me lo habian dicho con esas palabras, pero me lo habian mencionado... - y dicho esto, sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura a la chica, sacando a esta de sus casillas.

Ya basta! Para de sonreir de una maldita vez! ¿Sabes? Esta mañana me caias mal, después parecía que mejorabas... - dijo la chica algo más calmada.

Gracias...

Pero ahora lo has empeorado todo! Akiyama, comprende que tu y yo somos incompatibles! Eres un playboy insoportable! Vete a ligar a otro lado! No te soporto! Y eso que sólo llevo unas horas de conocerte! - explotó ella.

Tranquila... gata – la voz de Ryo se escuchó sensual, lo que hizo suspirar a las mujeres que estaban a punto de llegar arriba del todo.

No me llames así! - tranquilizandose un poco más, la chica se acercó a él, cogiendo su chaleco y acercandolo a su rostro. Aún estaban colgando de las cuerdas, unos pocos metros más y acababan las ascensión – no te conviene tenerme de enemiga, Akiyama, no me conoces... a partir de ahora, yo no existo en tu vida, y tu en la mía tampoco, nos ignoramos y ya, ¿Vale? No tengo ganas de gastar una bala en alguien como tú... y te garantizo, que si llegara a gastarla, no llegarias vivo ni hasta el suelo en cuanto caieras al suelo...

No quiero que seamos enemigos...

Pues ya tienes una...

Tu no eres mi enemiga...

Pero tu sí mi enemigo...

Tu eres mi próxima conquista, nadie se le ha resistido nunca al gran Ryo Akiyama... - reconoció sinceramente el joven moreno.

Y tú mi próxima presa... - susurró la pelirroja con cierto alo de misterio, cosa que desconcertó momentáneamente a Akiyama - ...y me alegro de ser entonces la primera que te da plantón, te lo tienes merecido, creído!

Y así estuvieron toda la mañana. Las técnicas del chico no eran nada sutiles, y en más de una ocasión, en todos los deportes que hicieron esa mañana, como rafting y piragüismo, algunos del grupo debían sujetar a al pelirroja para que Akiyama no muriera al acto.

A la hora de comer, la chica se perdió y Akiyama por más que la buscó no la encontró, y por la tarde, Yolei le confirmó que la chica se había ido garantizando que a la mañana siguiente sería puntual.

¿Qué, Ryo? ¿Cómo te ha ido con la Makino? - preguntó por la tarde, cuando Yamato, Tai y el chico ya habían acabado sus turnos, y se dirijian a casa.

Es una fiera cómo ninguna... - dijo el chico con énfasis en la última palabra.

Tal vez yo tenga más suerte... - sugirió Tai. Le habia agradado bastante la chica.

Akiyama, que estaba a medio camino para dejarlos en su piso, paró el coche en el arcén, y se giró para atrás con una mirada seria que impresionó a los chicos.

Lo siento, Yagami, pero esta no... ésta es mía...

Te ha dado fuerte, la pelirroja... - dijo Yamato, rato despues, cuando volvian a estar en camino.

Esa gata salvaje tiene algo... que no tienen las demás...

De eso estoy convencido... - rió el castaño de atrás, ante el apodo, más que apropiado, de la próxima víctima de su red de seducción, puesto por su amigo Ryo.

Un rato después, el móvil de uno sonó. Yamato lo cogió, y en cuanto contestó, sonrió de manera misteriosa y asintió ante todo lo que le decían, hasta que colgó.

¿Quién era? - preguntó con interés Tai.

Tai, lláma a que nos traigan una pizza... Akiyama, esta noche te quedas a cenar – contestó el chico.

Vale - respondió Taichi, sonriendo.

Ya era hora... hacía ya... ¿Cuanto? ¿ Tres semanas? - contestó Ryo, minetras apretaba el acelerador con sus ojos azules centelleantes ante la carretera.

Si, tres semanas aburridísimas... - contestó el moreno de Tai que ya había acabado el pedido.

¿Los detalles de la misión? - preguntó Ryo, delante.

Nos los mandarán por el fax de casa.

El chico Akiyama miró de reojo a sus amigos, que sonreían malévolamente.

¿Agencia? - preguntó.

ISIR.

Un grito de júvilo rompió el silencio del coche, que estaba aparcando en frente de un bloque de pisos bastante amplio. Un rato después, los chicos ya estaban sentados en el sofá, Yamato con unas observando sonriente unas hojas salidas del fax, Ryo tecleando el ordenador portátil, y Tai atendiendo al encargado de traer la comanda de pizza.

Un olor de pizza caliente atrajo todos los sentidos de los tres chicos, que se pusieron a comer, olvidando sus quehaceres anteriores. En cuanto la pizza se acabó, los tres se acomodaron en el sofá, observando al moreno de ojos azules teclear el ordenador, ordenado por unos números que le leía el chico rubio.

Cada vez los número en clave de las misiones són más largos... - farfulló Akiyama.

Un día de estos tendremos que ir a alguna reunión... - mencionó el chico Yagami.

O lo más importante.. un día de éstos tendremos que acabar los informes que debíamos entregar hace... dos semanas – corrigió el rubio.

Tras una media hora de silencio absoluto, los chicos apagaroon el ordenador y guardaron los documentos en una carpeta que había traído el castaño.

Entonces – murmuró Ryo sentándose de nuevo con sus amigos – el FBI ya se ha dado por vencido...

Más o menos... el asesino és demasiado rápido y sus agentes no són suficiente... - continuó Yamato.

Estubo bien eso de negarnos a hacer ése trabajo...

El FBI tiene demasiados agentes aún sin especializar, y lo creen un vulgar asesino.

No conocen la verdad de sus actos, por eso no lo toman en serio – dijo Ryo, aclarandolo todo.

El atractivo trío trabajaba haciendo labores de monitor en un club de deportes de alto riesgo... pero eso no era más que una tapadera, en parte para gastar tiempo libre y mantenerse en forma. Lo que en realidad hacía, el trío, era trabajar para el FBI, que había cogido a unos pocos de ése país al ver el gran potencial. Lo que no sabía ni el FBI ni nadie, era que, en realidad, los chicos informaban a otra agencia de las novedades del FBI.

Ellos trabajaban más secreto, en una agencia total y absolutamente secreta, llamada ISIR, que era una de las máximas agencias de espias y asesinos del mundo. ISIR era la agencia encargada de proporcionar información a las demás agencias, dándoles las partes menos importantes de las misiones más complicadas y mucho más profundas. ISIR investigaba sin parar, mandaba a los mejores agentes para que hicieran y descubrieran los planes más grotescos de una sociedad que vive en una realidad fantasiosa.

Y Ryo, Yamato y Tai formaban parte de ISIR, y sus misiones eran de las más peligrosas. En esa ocasión, les tocaba tratar con un asesino sumamente difícil de atrapar. Llevaban más de cinco años intentando atraparlo, y finalmente, les habían pasado el caso a ellos.

No es un simple asesino. Es un asesino a sueldo, sólo mata cuando se lo ordenan, no deja ninguna pista y se burla de todas las agencias mundiales que intentan atraparle. No deja rastro alguno tras su asesinato, no se tiene ni una maldita pista sobre él. Los pocos que han logrado verle, afirman haber visto a un fantasma sin rostro, a Satán bajado del cielo... da terror – leyó Tai en uno de los documentos tras Ryo haberle dado que leyera.

Sólo asesina por encargo, a las gentes más infuyentes del mundo, a sus familiares y no le importa con quién tratar...

Es decir, que puede ser contratado por uno para que mate al otro, y luego, en venganza, alguien del bando del otro lo contrata para que mate al uno... - explicó Tai de una manera esxplícita.

Lo único que se puede hacer con este asesino, es más o menos predecir a quién va atacar, pero no en que momento ni cómo...

Eso ya es mucho... - afirmó Yamato, con los ojos casi cerrados de sueño.

Según tengo entendido, pilotea de todo, pero su vehículo preferente es una moto negra... puede matar a gran distáncia, es un tirador nato... es increíble. - soltó Ryo que se habia puesto de nuevo con el ordenador.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Hola! Soy nueva, es mi primer fic de Digimon... y cómo habréis podido observar, es un universo alterno, intentarté que salgan todos los niños elegidos, aparte de alguna invención mía.

Si alguien me deja Review, seré la chica más feliz del mundo! Contestaré a los reviews anónimos aquí, aun que esta pagina no lo permite, los demás de forma individual... si alguien quiere dejarme su direción para que se lo conteste por ahí, por mi encantada! Espero que hasta la proxima!

atte

Gise (llamadme así, si quereis)


	2. 2 Juego y Clase de Tiro

Los rayos del sol afloraban por los reducidos pero numerosos espacios de entre el espeso follaje, iluminando así el basto pasto y las frías piedras y numerosas rocas. Numerosos pájaros daban la bienvenida a los nuevos visitantes del parque, propiedad del _Club_.

Y esos nuevos visitantes no eran ni más ni menos que niños de seis años, que correteaban felices y contentos de un lado para otro, en la entrada del club, mientras sus profesores iban hacia la casa rústica dónde todo ser viviente les daba la bienvenida a su paso.

-¿Qué es todo ése griterío? - preguntó una bella pelirroja, que en ése momento estaba sentada en una mesa pequeña redondeada de madera, mirando por la ventana.

-Según me han dicho, hoy viene un grupo de niños a hacer campamento... - mencionó un chico moreno de ojos azules que en ése momento entraba por la puerta abierta.

La chica no dijo nada, ni tan siquiera le miró. Ryo, por otra parte, comprovó la cafetera que se estaba calentando en una pequeña cocina de la casa. Decidiendo que el café ya estaba lo suficiente caliente, cogió dos tazas no muy grandes y la cafetera, y los llevó hacia la mesa. Rika saltó de la mesa y se sentó en una de las sillas de alrededor. El chico Akiyama le puso una taza en frente y empezó a llenarle la taza a la chica. Cuando estubo suficiente llena llenó la suya y se dirigió de nuevo al fuego para que la cafetera conservara el calor, por si sus compañeros también necesitaban café para despejarse a esa hora de la mañana.

-¿Leche? ¿Azúcar? - preguntó el joven.

-Azúcar – le contestó secamente la pelirroja.

Pasandole un cuenco lleno de pequeños terrones, el chico se sentó en frente de la chica y la observó con interés mientras ella se ponía el azúcar y se llevaba la taza a sus labios.

Había pasado ya una semana des de que Rika Makino, la gata pelirroja de Ryo, había llegado a trabajar. Y en esa semana aún no había dado ninguna clase. Yolie, había dicho que en una semana ya tendría a sus alumnos preparados. Había habido algunos que se habían borrado o apuntado al último momento, además de que, antes de que la chica llegara, estaban renovando todo el material referente a ésa actividad. Por lo visto, las dianas y las ballestas se habían retrasado durante ésa semana, y habían llegado hacía apenas pocos días. Ése día sería la primera clase de la chica.

Mientras, la chica, había estado durante toda la semana con quien había llegado a considerar su peor pesadilla. Ryo Akiyama. El imbécil más perfecto que existia, según la chica de violáceas orbes. Y durante ésa semana, el chico no había dejado de acosarla, intentando, penosamente según ella, seducirla. Y la chica ya estaba harta. La chica ya pasaba de gritarle y gastar saliva en un tipo cómo él, por lo que ahora lo ignoraba y intercambiaba las mínimas palabras con él.

-¿Nerviosa? - preguntó Ryo, con la taza en sus labios, mirando con atención a la pelirroja con sus ojos azules.

-¿Por que? - preguntó ella, indiferente.

-Es tu primera clase...

-¿Y qué?

-Pues que es tu primera clase, supongo que estarás ni que sea un poco nerviosa.

Rika sonrió ante el comentario con ironía.

-Si para esto he de ponerme nerviosa... ¿Cómo me habría puesto al hacer otras cosas...más...? - empezó la chica, mirando a Ryo con un toque de misterio que envolvió al chico en una ensoñación bastante extraña.

_La moto iba a una velocidad extrema, mientras, detrás de ella, la oscuridad de la noche se cernía sobre ella, y tres motores estridentes más se escuchaban en la carretera. _

_Otras dos motos iban detrás de la moto primera y un coche negro iba a la cola. Siendo más hábiles las motos, pasaron del coche y se dirigieron a perseguir al perseguido. Dos pares de ojos furiosos viendo cómo su objetivo se escapaba, y un par de ojos brillantes de victoria se podían percibir tras los cascos integrales oscuros. Sólo las motos traseras usaban las luces, la de delante apenas se percibía de no ser por los indicadores de freno, cosa que pocas veces utilizaba el perseguido._

_Los bramos furiosos de las motos se oyeron por todos los acantilados de aquél lugar, haciendo que la mar se abravara más.Por mucho que corrieran los perseguidores, su presa siempre se escapaba, ondeando la oscura gabardina que en ocasiones llevaba, mofándose de ellos tras el casco integral. Un par de fintas extraordinarias y unos adelantamientos muy arriesgados después, la supuesta presa desapareció del campo de visión de las motos, que se pararon en medio de la carretera, seguidas unos instantes después del coche, escudriñando la oscuridad. _

_Un motor detrás suyo, muy cerca, les alertó, y unos golpes secos y impactos en la carrocería del coche después, los perseguidores se vieron perseguidos por su ex perseguido, siendo él el cazador, y ellos, la presa. Los disparos acabaron enseguida, y el bramor de la moto trasera, se vió rápidamente callado por una tremenda explosión contra una gran roca que, instantes después, con la moto, caía al mar. No había motorista. En otro lugar, una sonrisa se torcía, y unos ojos centelleantes se enorgullecían. _

_-Buen trabajo... - susurró la silueta, contrastando el negro con la blanca luna._

-¿...atrevidas? - terminó la chica, haciendo que el joven saliera de su mundo.

-¿Qué? - mencionó Ryo, medio desorientado. La chica sonrió, al ver que el joven no era tan fuerte como aparentaba ser.

Los gritos y juegos de niños se fueron apagando sopresivamente, dejando una tranquilidad algo incómoda.

La pelirroja Makino se cruzó de brazos sobre la silla, cuando acabó su taza. Ése día, la chica llevaba unos pantalones cortos por encima de la rodilla color oscuro, una camiseta de tirantes blanca, y un chaleco oscuro abierto. El cabello se lo había recogido en una cola de caballo no demasiado alta, por lo que el cabello aún le quedaba largo.

Ryo, por su parte, llevaba unos pantalones caqui largos y una camiseta del mismo color entreabierta. El chico se acercó a ella, levantandose de la silla, pasando por detrás de ella, muy cerca, rozandole ligeramente el cuello con sus dedos, para ir a mirar a otra de las ventanas. La chica se apartó de inmediato, pero el moreno ya estaba lejos de su alcance, estando sentada.

-¿A qué hora tienes la primera clase? - pregeuntó el chico de mirada azul, al parecer, desinteresadamente.

-A las diez.

-¿Y para qué has venido tan pronto? - le preguntó el chico, ahora mirándola. Pero ella no le correspondió a la mirada, ya que tenía su mirarda violácea puesta en la puerta abierta de esos momentos.

-No me gusta estar sola en casa.

-¿Te asusta estar sola? - preguntó Ryo enarcando las cejas y sonriendo. La chica le miró con severidad, mientras se sonrojaba un poco. ¡Eso si que era novedoso! ¿Rika sonrojándose?

-No me malinterpretes, Akiyama, que no es lo que tu crees. Mi familia está fuera, y no me apetece estar hablando con... ¿Por que te explico estas cosas? - pregeuntó de pronto, dirigiendo una mirada de profundo odio al chico, que no pudo más que soltar una carcajada - ¿De que diablos te ríes?

-De nada...

-Akiyama... - dijo la voz de la pelirroja, peligrosamente tranquila. Si algo no soprotaba Rika, era que la dejaran intrigada.

-No es nada – el chico no tenía ningún inconveniente en decírselo, pero le apeteció en ese momento ver a la chica suplicándole algo.

-No pienso humillarme más, Akiyama, si hay algo que no soporto, es que me dejen intrigada. Por lo que vés alargando la labia, por que me lo vas a decir, o por las buenas, o por las malas... - susurró la chica, acercándose con increíble habilidad al chico, sorprendiéndolo, ya que en ése preciso instante había vuelto a mirar a la ventana.

-¿Y que me harás, si no te lo digo por las buenas? - preguntó el moreno, sensualmente, mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por la cintura de ella. Por extraño que parezca, la chica no se deshizo del brazo de él, si no que se arrimó a su pecho y esbozó una sonrisa que quería ser inocente, y que logró cautivar al chico, que se acercaba lentamente a sus labios, no tomando conciencia de sus movimientos.

Los ojos de la chica se cerraron, siendo imitada por el moreno. En el isntante en que la chica dejó de notar la mirada física del chico, pero no la mental, Rika abrió los ojos con la mirada centelleante. La sonrisa, antes inocente, se transformó en una sonrisa burlona y hasta cierto punto, cruel. Con un ágil y rápido movimiento, alcanzó una navaja pequeña que había encima de la mesa y la puso en el cuello del joven, que ante el frío contacto, abrió los ojos instintivamente. Cuando se encontró la sonrisa cruel de la chica entre sus brazos y la navaja en su cuello, no tuvo menos que sonreír al verse ganado, pero su mirada no mostraba lo mismo.

-Dos pueden jugar al mismo juego – le respondió a su mirada, el chico. Con un extraño movimiento, el chico consiguió coger a Rika, que sorpendida por la rapidez del chico, no podía menos que forcejear. La chica estaba encima del hombro del moreno, que tras unos pasos, ya que la estancia no era muy grande, logró alcanzar un sofá verde que había tras la puerta, depositando después a la chica en él, delicadamente, pero al mismo tiempo, salvaje.

Ryo cogió a la chica con una mano una de sus manos, poniéndola en el cabezero del sofá. Él, mientras, se sentó al lado de la pelirroja, inclinado sobre ella.

-¿Lo ves? No eres la única que puede jugar de esa forma...

-Eres extraño, Akiyama... - susurró la chica, perforando al moreno con su mirada – extraño, pero no lo suficiente listo para mí...

Ryo se extrañó ante ésas palabras, y más ante la enigmática sonrisa que la chica acaba de ofrecele. Pero contuvo la respiración y abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa al notar un objeto alargado y frío en su estómago. Miró de reojo el suelo, dónde se encontraba la pequeña navaja que se le había caído a su gata al forcejear.

Rika Makino sonrió, al verse coronada reina de nuevo, y con un pequeño ruido, quitó el seguro de la pequeña arma que albergaba en una de sus manos, apuntando al estomago del chico.

-Dejame, Akiyama... - el chico iba a obedecer, pero un canvio de planes de la chica no lo dejó – espera, no te levantes aún...

-Podría entrar cualquiera en cualquier momento, Makino, además la puerta está abierta, por mucho que esté detrás, se vería y se oirían cosas... si quieres, nos vamos al almacén, a éstas horas estará vacío, además, conozco un sitio allí, que... - empezó chico, a modo de burla.

-Aparta, depravado! - le gritó la chica, empujando al joven, haciendo que se levantara y se la quedara mirando.

-¿Autodefensa? - preguntó burlón el chico, mirando la pequeña pistola negra que la chica tenía en las manos.

-Podría ser...idiota – susurró la chica.

-Si alguien te la viera, podrías tener problemas – inquirió el joven, sonriente y alegre por el juego que había tenido con su gatita.

-No te preocupes, lo que podría pasar es problema mío, no tuyo...

-Pero tus problemas también me afectan a mi. - inquirió Akiyama.

-¿Y eso? - preguntó la pelirroja.

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

-Mejor no...además – dijo la chica, incorporándose y mirando a la pistola – esta pistola es muy antigua, ya no se fabrican el tipo de balas que necesita. Además de eso, añádele el que tenga el cañó algo desviado y esté travada.

-Gracias por decírmelo.- su tono de voz sonó sensual y insinuante, cosa que captó la pelirroja que le dirigió una mirada plagada de frialdad y odio. Ryo sólo reaccionó volviendo a sentarse mientras ella seguía impasible a los movimientos que invitaban a algo más del chico.

-Ni se te ocurra, Akiyama...podrias pagar muy caro por cualquier bobada tuya_... no me conoces, Akiyama._

_-_¿Qué puedes hacerme tu, mi gata?

-Mejor no saberlo... - desafió ella, alertando los sentidos ocultos de Akiyama, que empezó a extrañarse de algo sin sentido.

-

En ése preciso momento, se escuchó una leve repimenda por parte de una voz amena a todo aquella, que se les acercaba a buen paso, seguida de unos pasos más. El chico miró por la puerta, mientras la chica se levantaba con la agilidad de un felino. Pocos segundos después, Hikari Yagami, hermana menor de Taichi, entraba en la habitación seguida de cerca por un pequeño niño, de no más de siete años rubio y con los ojos muy verdes.

-Hola, Kari – saludó Ryo a la chica, que era de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, con una bella sonrisa y un cómodo conjunto amarillo de pirata y camiseta de manga corta.

-Hola, Ryo! - saludó alegremente la chica. El suave sonido de la ropa de Rika hizo que se volteara – ah, también estás aquí, Rika, buenos días!

Rika prácticamente conocía a casi todo el mundo del _Club, _y a Kari la había conocido dos días después de su primer contacto con el _baboso de pasta dental_. La gata le respondió con un gruñido que venía a ser un modo de saludo, que según Ryo, no era muy educado, pero Kari pareció entenderlo y aceptarlo de tal modo, que le dedicó otra de sus bellas sonrisas.

Después de aquello, la morena cogió una mano pequeña en comparación, y la atrajo hacia dentro de la habitación, descubriendo a un niño rubio ante los ojos de la joven pareja.

-Venga, Koutaro, sientate en ésa silla y espera a que venga, que iré a buscar el botiquín... - repuso la morena Yagami. El niño asintió tímidamente, y se quedó parado tras haber partido en busca del famoso botiquín prometido por Hikari, en medio de la habitación. No miraba a ninguno de los adultos ahí presentes.

Ryo, al ver que el chico era bastante tímido, le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, mientras que Rika desvió la mirada, ahora malhumorada, hacia la ventana dónde había comenzado el desgraciado juego con Akiyama.

-¿Que te ha pasado? - preguntó amablemente el castaño. El niño desvió su mirada verde de sus zapatos, aparentemente mucho más interesantes que el resto de la habitación, hacia sus ojos, que se entumieron de timidez y se bañaron en pequeñas lágrimas, mientras se señalaba la rodilla que tenía al aire tras sus pantalones cortos, dónde se podia observar una pequeña herida, que dolía más a la vista que impresa en la piel. Ryo sonrió ante la timidez del niño, y dándole la mano, lo condujo a una de las sillas de la mesa, que apartó de la mesa y la situó delante de la ventana. El niño se sentó con la ayuda de Ryo, ya que al parecer al niño le escocía la herida, en la silla y le sonrió vergonzosamente.

Mientras, Rika observaba la escena de reojo, con una mirada furibunda en dirección al chico castaño.

-Vamos a ver la herida... - dijo Ryo mientras se agachaba para estar a la altura del niño sentado. Entonces, puso cara de sorpresa y voz emocionada – Pero menuda herida! ¿Acaso has luchado contra un oso o algo por el estilo? - le preguntó al niño con apariencia de interrogatorio, a lo que el niño dejo ir una pequeña carcajada medio escondida en su garganta – Te tiene que doler mucho! ¿Verdad? - el niño negó sonriendo – vaya! Si esto me pasara a mi, ya estaria llorando... parece que has luchado contra un oso... ¿Has luchado contra un oso? - preguntó de nuevo Ryo, haciendole pequeñas cosquillas en las costillas al niño, haciendo que se riera mientras negaba.

-Bah... - susurró Rika, mientras ponía una mueca de asco y salía de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con un portazo, sobresaltando a Ryo y al pequeño. El pequeño se empequeñeció, pensando en que había hecho algo que la había disgustado, pero el chico, viendo la expresión del niño, negó y le susurró al oído.

-Es que ella le tiene miedo a los osos, y ahora está algo tensa al oír que te ha atacado un oso... - explicó a modo de solución al pequeño, a quién se le iluminó la mirada y sonriente, le respondió con voz aguda y pequeña:

-A mi no me ha atacado ningún oso...

Ryo enarcó las cejas, cómo si no se lo creyera.

-¿No? ¿Y esa herida?

-Me caí mientras jugaba con Wataru...

-¿Sólo te caíste? Por que parece una herida muy grande y dolorosa! Yo hubiera llorado mucho, ¿Has llorado tú? - le preguntó el moreno de ojos azules con aparente sorpresa.

El niño negó, mientras Ryo ponía cara asombrada.

-Que niño tan valiente! ¿Y te ha dolido?

El niño volvió a negar, mientras Ryo soltaba un silbido de admiración. Tras unos segundos en silencio, en los quales el niño miraba a Ryo con simpatía, el chico volvió a hablar.

-¿Cómo te llamas, grandullón?

-Koutaro.. - dijo en voz vaja el ahora niño de nombre Koutaro.

-Koutaro, eres un niño muy valiente... no te preocupes si te escuece, cuando venga Kari con el botiquín y te lo cure, te dejará de doler en un momento... - sonrió el niño ante lo dicho por el chico de hemosa sonrisa blanca -¿Tu monitora es Kari?

-Si, es muy buena, y eso que solo la conozco des de hace pocos minutos...

El chico moreno sonrió y asintió.

-¿La chica que se ha ido también va a ser monitora nuestra? - preguntó después le niño, con algo de temor en la voz. Ryo se sorpendió al notar el nerviosismo de la voz del niño, más la voz de Kari contestó a la pregunta formulada.

-No, pero puede pasarse algun día, si quieres, puedo tratar de convencerla... - dijo mientras le daba el botiquín al moreno, que lo abrió y empezó a desinfectarle la herida, provocando leves muecas al niño, que negó tras la respuesta enérgicamente.

-¿No? - preguntó Ryo, mientras acababa de curar al niño. Koutaro sólo atinó a negar al ver pasar a la pelirroja por en frente de la puerta que habia sido abierta por la castaña Yagami, junto a otra de pelo liláceo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que...me da un poco de miedo... - dijo el niño en un susurro que escuharon los jovenes, que sonrieron.

-Pues tranquilo, que no muerde... o al menos, de momento... - eso último lo dijo más para él mismo que para los demás, que pudieron escucharlo perfectamente, causando una carcajada a Hikari y una mueca de terror al niño.

-Anda, Ryo...

-Oye, Kari, yo de tí no dejaría a los niños solos mucho tiempo...

-Están con Willis...

-Pobre Willis, entonces... ves con él, luego ya llevaré yo a Koutaro, no te preocupes... - le mencionó Ryo, mirandola con una sonrisa que derretía a cualquier mujer. Kari solamente sonrió contenta, mientras asentía y salía por la puerta, abandonando la habitación mientras saludaba con la mano.

-Eres un sol, Ryo... - decía mientras se alejaba.

Un minutos después, todo seguía silencioso, mientras Ryo recogía el botiquín.

-Rika, ya puedes pasar, no hace falta que te escondas... - mencionó el castaño sin tan siquiera mirar a la puerta, dónde, en el umbral de ella estaba apoyada una bella pelirroja.

-No me escondo, idiota...

-No insultes, que hay niños delante...

-¿Acaso idiota es un insulto, o uno de los adjetivos que te describen? - preguntó, haciendo la pregunta retórica.

-Supongo que las dos cosas, gata... - le contestó Akiyama con voz cansada.

La pelirroja pasó por la puerta y se detubo a escasos pasos de ambos, mirándolos aún sin quererlo. Koutaro, al notar su mirada sobre él, bajó la mirada de nuevo hacia sus zapatos. Ryo se percató de ello y, tras dirigirle una mirada a Rika, el chico empezó a explicar para tratar de tranquilizar al niño.

-Ya se lo he contado, Rika, no has de estar tensa, Koutaro ya lo sabe... - empezó el moreno, mirando al niño de ojos verdes con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? - preguntó, perpleja la chica.

-Lo de los osos... - insistió el castaño, sonriendo al niño con alegría.

-Tu estás mal, Akiyama...

-Le he contado a mi amigo Koutaro tu miedo a los osos...

-¿Tú estás loco o qué, Akiyama? ¿De qué estás hablando? - preguntó, cada vez más enojada la chica.

Ryo miró a la chica cambiando en el proceso su mirada antes sonriente, a una con cierto destello de enojo.

-Lo de tu pánico a los osos... - dijo, recalcando cada palabra de la frase.

Rika, entendiendo, se mordió la lengua, y con mirada insolente, volvió a abandonar la habitación, tras recoger del suelo la pequeña navaja que aún no se había recogido. Su última mirada fué dedicada al niño, que no tuvo valor para aguantarle la fuerte mirada que ella le profesaba . Dejando la puerta abierta, la chica volvió a irse. Tras otros minutos en silencio, el niño, viendo que Ryo aún tenía su mirada azulada posada por el lugar dónde la chica había abandonado la habitación.

-¿Es tu novia?

La pregunta le vino tan de repente, que en un giro tan brusco del cuello, un suave _crac_ se oyó, haciendo que el chico se masajeara la zona dolorida mirando al niño con cautela y sorpresa.

-¿Cómo?

-Que si es tu novia... - repitió el niño.

-¿Que te hace pensar eso? - preguntó Ryo, frunciendo el ceño.

-No se – dijo el niño, con cautela, evitando la mirada del joven – Por la forma en que la mirabas, el tono que has utilizado para hablar con ella y la ignorancia de ella hacia tí...

-¿Realmente tienes seis años? - preguntó Ryo, muy sorprendido. El niño asintió, contento, pero tras ponerse serio de nuevo, le volvió a preguntar.

-¿Es tu novia?

-No... exactamente... - dijo Ryo, tras pensarselo un poco.

-¿Cómo?

Ryo guiñó un ojo la niño mientras le hizo el signo de que lo siguiera. Lo iba a llevar junto a Willis y Kari, ya que ellos eran los encargados de los campamentos de los niños.

-Aún no lo es... pero lo será algún día, ya lo verás...

-¿Como estas tan seguro? - preguntó el niño, viendo la seguridad con la que hablaba su acompañante.

-Por que nunca se me ha resistido una mujer... y ella no va a ser la primera. Además, me interesa bastante... pocas veces, por no decir ninguna, había visto a alguien cómo ella...

-¿Estás enamorado? - le soltó el niño de sopetón.

Si el chico castaño hubiera estado bebiendo algo, hubiera regado el parque entero y ahogado al niño.

-No!

El niño no volvió a decir nada más, se quedó en silencio. Había pasado casi una hora des de que su gata salvaje había travesado la puerta de la habitación para irse por primera vez. El niño había estado fuera mucho rato.

-O por el momento no... - se sinceró el joven Akiyama, sin saber bien qué decir. El niño, enmudecido por una especie de gasa invisible, sonrió misteriosamente.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Habían pasado algunas horas des de que Ryo hubo dejado al niño, y había pasado _accidentalmente_ por el campo de tiro, comprovando que una pelirroja muy bella estaba enseñando en ese momento a un reducido grupo de dos hombres y dos mujeres cómo poner las flechas en la ballesta. La chica parecía muy tranquila. Ryo había temido que la chica, con el fuerte carácter de ella, saltara o descuartizara a cualquiera que no lo hiciera bien, pero tuvo la agradable sorpresa, de que, aunque la chica era fría y podría decirse algo impersonal con sus alumnos, enseñaba muy bien y explicaba las cosas con claridad y eficiencia, ayudándo a los que más lo necesitaban. Se pasó cinco minutos sin decir ni hacer nada, simplemente, admirando a la chica, maquinando un nuevo plan de seducción y pensando en las miles de cosas y reacciones que hubiera desencadenado su juego con la pelirroja, antes de que Kari y Koutaro llegaran. Se quedó unos minutos más observando cómo los alumnos de su gata empezaban a cargar sus respectivas ballestas con más repidez y con mejor precisión, para luego observar a su mentora, cogiendo su propia arma y accionandola, dándo limpiamente en el centro de la diana, recibiendo un genuino aplauso por parte de las mujeres, y silbidos mal disimulados por parte de los hombres.

-Pues ahora os toca a vosotros, las dianas ya están a quince metros, ése será vuestro primer nivel – dijo la joven con dureza, mientras se dirigia, mirando al suelo y con su ballesta en la mano, a la mesa que estaba pegada a las verdes redes que separaban ésa zona de la de las demás.

Ryo se acercó a esa zona, por la parte de fuera, y se colgó de la red, mientras miraba a Rika maniobrar con las flechas, y dándo indicaciones a los, de momentos, penoso tiradores. Nadie le conseguía dar a la diana, y acababa, o a medio camino en el suelo, o tal vez en el arbol más cercano, o en la diana del vecino.

-Lo haces mejor de lo que esperaba, pelirroja – le dijo el moreno Akiyama.

-¿Y cómo esperabas que lo hiciera? - le respondió la chica, mirando hacia el punto opuesto al de Akiyama, quedandose inexpresiva.

-Ryo! - gritó una voz detrás del chico. El joven se giró, viendo cómo Tai y Yamato se acercaban a él, con aire cansado y chorreando todo el cuerpo. Tai llevaba unas cuerdas en la mano, mientras Yamato daba indicaciones a un gran grupo de gente, cada uno con sus cascos, y se acercaba junto al grupo, a la casa, dónde entraron todos, menos el rubio, que se dirigió hacia el almacén.

-Pensaba que hoy os había tocado en partes diferentes... - dijo Ryo, aún colgado de la red, mientras el otro moreno le sonreía cansado.

-Si, me tocaba a mi en la parte este, el tramo dos, y a Yamato en la parte sud, en el último tramo... pero digamos que... mi grupo se ha desviado un poco de el itinerario de hoy.. - respondió el morerno de ojos chocolate.

-Si, y ha acabado chocandose con mi grupo, literalmente... - mencionó Yamato, ya parado al lado de Ryo, apoyando la espalda en la red.

Mientras, Rika escuchaba la conversación, supervisando a sus alumnos. Observó su reloj de muñeca, y miró de nuevo con sus ojos violáceos a las dos mujeres, que casi no atinaban ni a poner una nueva flecha en la ballesta.

-¿Ah, si? - preguntó interesado el moreno de ojos azules, mientras el rubio se desternillaba de risa.

-Si... no se que ha pasado, que me he despistado un momento, y cuando miré, los más jovenes de mi grupo, que no tendrán menos edad que nosotros, ya estaban a unos veinte metros del hombre que estaba más alejado del grupo. No pudieron parar las piraguas, o más bien, no sabían remar, y acabamos todo el grupo chocando con el de Yamato...

-Uno de los chicos ésos chocó violentamente contra mi, y me tiró al agua... - explicó el rubio, mientras se señalaba la camiseta totalmente mojada.

-Si... - Tai se reía al recordarlo, pero el rubio frunció el ceño y volvió a explicarse.

-Y mientras yo volvía a poner mi piragua en posición y la gente se reía, Yagami se partía la caja literalmente, sin darse cuenta de que estaba dejándose llevar por la corriente y haciendo que se chocara con tres mujeres de cuarenta y pocos años, terminando los cuatro en el agua...

Ahora era Ryo quién se desternillaba mientras señalaba a Tai con aire de burla, al igual que Yamato.

-Todo ha sido por culpa de ésos dos... y pensar que tienen nuestra edad, o quizá un poco más grandes, no sé...menuda mentalidad que deben tener... - dijo Ryo, apoyado de la misma manera que Ishida, olvidándose de su adorada y fiera pelirroja, que no perdía detalle.

-Mentalidad Akiyama... - dijo una voz detrás de los chicos.

El sonido agudo de un silbato cortó las risas de los tres jovenes, sobresaltándoles brevemente, haciendo que se girasen. Allí, descubrieron a la gata del joven Ryo, que sonreía por el comentario dicho, mirando a sus alumnos y cambiando de cara al instante.

-Anda, Ryo, Makino... - musitó Tai, mientras se apoyaba, como sus amigos, en la red.

-¿Es su primera clase? - preguntó Yamato, observando a la chica, que hacía señas para que se le acercasen sus alumnos, que se reían entre ellos, mirando hacia atrás, viendo flechas desperdigadas por doquier.

-Si... y no lo hace nada mal...

-Ella no sé, pero por lo que veo, sus alumnos no es que lo hagan precisamente mal... - contestó Ishida, muy sarcástico, observando una flecha en el suelo, a cinco metros de donde supuestamente, debían disparar la ballesta.

Los tres se callaron al ver que la pelirroja ya tenía al grupo reunido en torno a ella. Haciendo caso omiso al repentino silencio y interés de los chicos en verso a ella, Rika siguió con lo suyo. Empezó a hablarle a sus alumnos, de una manera muy dulce, pero con claridad.

-Voy a ser sincera con vosotros... ni yo era tan mala cuando cogí una ballesta por primera vez. La mayoría de vuestras flechas, no llegan ni a mitad del camino hacia la diana. Soy la maestra de una gente que lo hace penosamente... - la chica suspiró, dándole a la escena más dramatismo, cosa que consiguió por parte del pequeño grupo – pero juro por lo más sagrado, que de aquí saldreis siendo de los mejores...

-¿Mejor que tú? - preguntó una voz asidua a la conversación.

-Nadie es mejor que yo. - respondió sin inmutarse Rika.

Todos los presentes se voltearon, encontrando tras las dianas mientras recogia una única flecha clavada en el centro de la diana, a un chico alto, de cabello oscuro y gafas de sol que ocultaban sus ojos. A pesar de ser verano, el chico llevaba una gabardina negra y la mano desocupada en el bolsillo. Rika frunció levemente el ceño.

-Tu no eres de mi grupo, no estás en mi lista.

-Vengo a visitar... sólo estaba mirando...

-Pues si sólo estás mirando, sigue haciéndolo, pero en silencio... estoy dando clase.

-Pero.. - el joven miró vagamente su reloj de pulsera, mientras los tres monitores, apartados de todo aquello, miraban al venido con desconfianza. Algo no andaba bien en él.

-¿Quién será? - preguntó Tai, mirando la recién expresión de enfado de a cara de su compañera pelirroja.

-Ni idea, pero no me gusta ni un pelo... - contestó Ryo, secundado por el rubio.

-Ya es tarde, llevo rato mirando tu clase y entre teórica y práctica, llevas cosa de una hora y media pasadas... - dijo el joven oscuro, mostrando una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

Una de las mujeres miró su reloj de muñeca y asintió ante la respuesta del nuevo. Rika iba a replicar cuando el chico de las gafas de sol sonrió de otra forma. Ya no sarcástica, si no sincera. Eso relajó un poco el rostro de la pelirroja, aún sin quitarle desconfianza. Rika ya sabía de qué hablaba el chico y a que había venido. Una expresión cansada y con algo de enojo se mostró en su rostro.

-Ya hemos acabado por hoy... largaos, y será mejor que para la próxima clase os mentalicéis bien, no quiero a otra panda de perdedores... - dijo señalando con la cabeza dónde tenían que depositar las ballestas y las flechas. Todos respondieron con un leve sonrojo y alguno con enfado, pues creía que no había estado tan mal el primer día. Las cuatro personas fueron saliendo del campo de tiro de felchas. La pelirroja y el nuevo aún estaban dentro, y el chico parecía dispuesto a coger otra ballesta.

La chica se giró hacia el grupo, compuesto por sus alumnos y los tres monitores, que miraban la escena con recelo.

-Akiyama, Ishida y Yagami os enseñarán lo que tenéis que hacer y a dónde os tenesi que dirigir ahora si sois nuevos.

-Tú no nos puedes mandar... - murmuró enfadado Akiyama, lo suficiente alto para que lo escuchara todo el mundo.

-Pues ya ves que lo hago... - le dijo la pelirroja, mientras observaba al moreno irse, arrastrado por sus compañeros – y lo peor, Akiyama, es que me haces caso!

El ruido de un mecanismo y la vibración de una _cuerda_ rompió el silencio que en ése momento había por la zona. Las ballestas disparaban en el campo de tiro.

\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

Ryo se mordía la lengua, y se contenía a ir hacia allí y ponerse a espiar.

-Venga, Ryo, tranquilo... relajate un poco – le dijo su amigo Tai, mientrtas le ponía una lata de refresco en la mejilla, siendo cogida por Ryo, que miraba des de dónde estaba sentado, en dirección al campo de tiro.

-Hace cómo una hora que nos hemos ido, y ella aún no ha vuelto...

-Estará con ése tipo...

-Gracias Tai, eres un buen consuelo... - dijo Yamato, mirando por la ventana en la misma dirección – Ryo, mañana pásanos a buscar a eso de las diez, tenemos reunión...

-¿Dónde? - preguntó el moreno, interesado en un cambio de tema tan interesante.

-No lo se, me han dicho que esta noche me harán llegar un mensaje al móbil...

-Vale...

-¿Es de la...? - empezó Tai, a lo que el rubio cortó, asintiendo. Ryo también entendió y se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor, tratando de evitar mirar en la dirección de su gata, y escuchando las risas alejadas y las exclamaciones de los niños. Iba a ser una reunión de la ISIR. Posiblemente, una reunión rutinaria, entrega de los informes atrasados, y posiblemente información sobre una misión.

-Supongo que ése coche negro debe ser del chico ése que esta con tu pelirroja, Akiyama... - le dijo Yamato al joven, mirando un coche bastante lujoso descapotable negro aparcado a un lado de la entrada de la casa.

-...¿Le manipulamos los frenos? - dijo el mayor de los Yagami, ganandose una mirada seria del Ishida y una de asentimiento pícaro por parte del chico moreno de ojos azules.

-No se os ocurra...

-Hoy sólo es turno de mañana... y aún falta un rato para plegar... - dijo Tai.

Ryo miró al cielo que se podía divisar de entre el espeso follaje de la zona, viendolo limpio de nubes.

-Parece que va a llover... - mencionó. Su amigos miraron al cielo y asintieron, viendolo despejado como estaba.

-Tienes razón...y parece una buena tormenta...

Yamato, con sus azules ojos traspasó a sus compañeros, evaluándolos en silencio, para después visitar a tan famoso manto azul, tan arriba de sus cabezas.

-Esta no va a seer una misión fácil... - comentó – y nos vamos a mojar mucho...

La única respuesta fué un coro lejano de gritos y aplausos, por parte del campamento juvenil.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

El sonido sordo de las flechas aerodinámicamente preparadas para la rapidez al clavarse en la diana retumbaba entre los árboles. El mecanismo de la ballesta también tocaba en la orquesta, y el sonido del gatillo pulsado marca un nuevo agujero. Los sonidos se acaban, el viento suena entre las hojas verdes de los arbustos y árboles.

El sonido de una última flecha al clavarse en la diana retumbó de nuevo y de forma especial entre los árboles.

-¿Ha que has venido? - preguntó la chica, cortante.

-A mirar... ya te lo he dicho.

Rika ni lo miró, simplemente fué hacia la mesa que tenían detrás.

-Estamos solos, nadie nos oye.

-Los árboles están vivos... quién sabe si también tienen orejas. - respondió el muchacho, mirando atentamente a la chica. Con una mirada fría como el hielo, Rika posó sus ojos violáceos en el chico, que aún no se quitaba las gafas. No era necesario, ella lo conocía perfectamente.

-Loo sé, y no hay nadie que esté escuchandonos.

-¿Y los tres chicos de antes? - preguntó con interés mientras se acercaba a la chica, refiriéndose a Ryo, Tai y Yamato.

-No están por aquí... créeme, noto a Akiyama a más de un kilometro a la redonda...

El chico se acercó hasta dónde estaba ella, mirando las clases de flechas, ya que no todas eran iguale,s ni de marca, ni de forma. Se apoyó en la mesa.

-Si quieres que mire el encargo de tu padre, que me lo envíe – dijo Rika de improviso, causando una mirada de sorpresa tras sus gafas negras al chico. Pero, cómo ella, él logró disimular.

-Te lo ha enviado otras veces, y no nos has respondido.

-Sólo escojo los que más me interesan... los más importantes – dijo ella, impasible, sin mirarle una sola vez.

-Mi padre pagará lo que pidas... ya sabes que eso no es problema. - le contestó el chico.

Entonces, con un rápido movimiento, la chica tenía en la mano una flecha especialmente puntiaguda que amenazaba en ese momento el cuello del joven, quién sólo se inmutó ante la rapidez de la muchacha, y no ante el frío metal de su cuello. La chica sonreía.

-Ya sabes que no se trata de dinero...

-Aceptalo, entonces - le pidió el joven de la negra gabardina.

-No.

-¿Por que?

La joven Makino, cansada de aquél interminable juego, apretó un poco la flecha contra su cuello.

-Por que encuentro que podria contratar a cualquier otro, haría el mismo trabajo o mejor, y cobraría muchísimo menos... - respondió la chica.

-Sabes perfectamente que no haría el mismo trabajo... y mejor imposible. Eres la mejor. Y respecto a lo de cobrar, ya sabes, lo que quieras.

Rika sonrió.

-Tu padre te ha enviado para que me convenzas...

-Para asegurarse de que sabes de la existencia de nuestro encargo.

-He leído vuestros mensajes, todos. Cuando no respondo, es por que no suele interesarme...

-Tienes que hacerlo... por favor, Rika...

El chico quisoponer cara de pena,pero sin quitarse las gafas no lo conseguía.

-Una cara de cordero degollado no es lo tuyo... no lo entiendo – acabó la chica, separando la flecha del cuello del joven misterioso y poniendola en la ballesta. Después, volteó des del mismo punto, la mesa, y con un gran salto, se puso encima de ella.

-¿El que no entiendes?

La chica apuntó. El viento empezó de nuevo a soplar, haciendo estremecer a la joven mientras mecía los cabellos de ambos.

-El que hagas esto. No va contigo.

Rika Makino disparó. Y Rika Makino acertó, con mejor puntería que la de Robin Hood. El viento sopló con la fuerza de un ciclón, arrastrando hojas y quieriendo arrancar las ropas de ambos chicos.

-He cambiado, Makino... además... - dijo, tras mirar por encima de su hombro. La chica incó una rodilla en la mesa, mirándolo fijamente – no sólo te pagaríamos tus honorarios... mi padre acaba de recibir una información muy preciada... quizá te intererse.

Rika abrió de sorpresa sus orbes violáceas.

-¿Que información?

El chico se volteó hasta quedar cara a cara con ella.

-Acpeta el encargo y te juro que esa información será tuya...

-¿Pero que información?

-Una que te interesa mucho... y ya sabes de la que te hablo... he tenido que hacer grandes esfuerzos para conseguirla. Tenía pensado dártela para tu cumpleaños, te habría hechó más ilusión que cualquier otra chorrada... pero mi padre se enteró, y decidió aprovecharlo.

-Pero..

-Te lo juro, Rika. Hemos enviado más información a tu portátil. Leela, y te prometo que esa información y cualquier otra que caiga en mis manos referente al tema, o en las de mi padre, será tuya. Es un trato. Todo depende de tí.

La chica estaba debatiendose interiormente. El encargo en sí la aburría... pero puede que no estubiera tan mal! No tendría que pensar tanto para uno de menor grado de peligrosidad. Y otro punto a favor, la información. Tenía que conseguirla, a cualquier precio. Y si era en su propio territorio, que mejor que aprovechar la oportunidad.

-De acuerdo. Mirare el portátil, y te llamo, quedo con tu padre, y listos.

El chico no pudo menos que asentir mientras sonreía.

-Hasta pronto, Rika.

-Adiós.

La chica saltó de la mesa como un felino, yfué a coger todas las felchas lanzadas por los dos, muy acertadamente, claroq ue ella con más puntería.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Hola! Ya estoy aquí!Siento haber tardado en actualizar... y muchísimas gracias por los reviews! **Nada menos** **que _9_**! No me esperaba tantos ni por asomo! Muchísimas gracias, de verdad!

Siento no haberos decepcionado demasiado, con este capi... espero actualizar pronto.

Gracias a : **ale!**, **HeLLeNsItA16**, **rika91** y a **kari y tk 93**! Siento no responderos! Lo siento! Pero gracias a vuestros reviews!

Y a los reviews de los demás también, lo que pasa es que ya os he respondido individualmente.

Bueno, se me hace tarde, y tengo que irme a dormir... me caigo de sueño. Hasta pronto!

atte

Gise

PD: No pido reviews por que no quiero que nadie se sienta obligado por que lo diga... pero siempre se agradecen!


End file.
